Final Fantasy: The Generation Lost Ch. 1
by Triphos
Summary: A new Final Fantasy story, featuring Lews, a White Mage facing a danger that could destroy the planet.


Final Fantasy: The Generation Lost  
Fan Fiction story by Triphos Erikson.  
  
Chapter One- There's always a beginning.  
  
One solitary light flickered in the middle of a darkened room. The sanctuary, the center of Megenhem, was the place for all wandering mages to stop and rest. This was also the place where a young mage in training could come and work on their potions and spells. Lews was making his daily visit here. As a white mage he felt it was his duty to visit here once a day, and for that, he was the best mage that the little village had seen in a long time. He was practicing an advanced healing spell when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He spun around to see who had frightened up on him.  
  
"Master Emerai, please do not sneak up on me like that while I am studding," Lews told him. Lews always took his magic serious, and when making advancements, he could be absolutely volatile.  
  
"I apologize Lews, but I as your teacher I have to know what you are practicing. We can't have you going off and researching things that have been banned by the Mages code," spoke the teacher. The spells that Emerai spoke of are general destruction spells. A white mage could learn general fire creating spells, and spells to harm undead, but spells that dealt in destruction on a large scale were forbidden by the White Mages code. Spells to be used as weapons are only researched by the Black Magi.  
  
" I was practicing healing, and if you will excuse Master Emerai, I will be going." The young mage gathered up his materials and headed for the exit.  
  
"Before you go Lews, take this, as a gift." The old mage tossed a small pendent to Lews. After examining it, Lews thanked this mentor and exited the door. He stopped just inside the doorway to examine his new possession. It was a small, silver eclipse with a blue gem embedded in the center. After placing around his neck, he started to descend the steps outside the sanctuary, but was stopped when an inverted figure with a long, black braid suddenly dropped in front of him.  
  
"Gotcha!" said the dangling girl.  
  
"Get down from there Elyze, before you fall. I won't cure you this time," answered Lews. Elyze was his best friend, but he sometimes thought that she could be a little careless. She was a warrior in training, which could be given away by her pieced together armor and the short sword at her waist. He had known her since before he could remember, and all the time she had been getting into trouble whenever she could. She always had her long black hair in a long braid that was to her waist.   
  
"Come on Lews, lets go to the hills for a while. Maybe Draco will be there!" Elyze suggested to him. Draco was the third member of their little trio. He was very dexterous, probably the reason he was a thief in training. When Draco was around, Lews and Elyze were always checking their pockets, to make sure they still had their belongings.  
They knew that he would never steal from them, but one can never be sure around a thief, even if he is one of your best friends. Reluctantly, Lews agreed. He learned to never argue with her because he would never win. Lews did drop by his house to drop off this belongings before they went. Elyze waited outside so he could change.  
  
"Da?" Lews said into the empty house. It seemed his father wasn't home. Lews went upstairs and deposited his belongings on his bed. He hung up his cloak and put on his breeches and a leather vest. Grabbing a wooden staff, he hopped down the stairs and almost ran into an impatient Elyze.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Elyze. "I thought you would never get down here." Elyze was also know for her apparent inability to wait for long periods of time.  
  
"All right, lets get going before dark," Lews told her. He never told anyone, but Lews had the slightest fear of being outside of the city at night. It was all the creatures that the story tellers told of that frightened him. Dragons, huge insects, wolves and other nasty creatures.  
  
The two travelers headed to the town square, which was the only way to get out. As they reached the square, they saw the reason Lews father was not at home. The entire town was gathered around a group of mercenaries that were proudly standing around a metal cage. Metal in this part of the world was not a usual site (its a miracle Elyze had her sword) and a cage of the stuff was unheard of. Inside of the cage was their bounty; a small dragon. Lews was amazed by the creature, taking in all of the things that the villagers were saying about it.  
  
"Come on, lets go!" said Elyze, frantically pulling Lews arm.  
  
"But..." muttered Lews.  
  
"We are going. Now!" shouted a near infuriated Elyze.  
  
Lews gave in to the strong pull of his friend and headed for the path. The pair headed out of town and onto a well beaten path heading towards a row of distant hills. Elyze picked up a faster pace and began to leave Lews behind when he yelled for her to slow down. She hopped back to him at an even faster pace than she had left him.  
  
"What are you so excited about?" he asked her. She usually kept to a regular pace with him.  
  
"I don't know, I'm just in a good mood I guess," Elyze returned. Lews decided that no matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to understand her. One minute she could be bright and full of life, and the next he was fearing for his life. Not even his magic could save someone from her then.  
  
The road became rockier as the pair ascended into the hills. Lews was fortunate that he had brought his staff, since he knew that chances are, he would fall. Elyze continued to stumble up the path, refusing several attempts by Lews to loan her his staff. After a while, she took out her sword and began to use it as a support. After what seemed like hours of travel and arguing, they finally reached the top of the hills. Lews turned to face the way that he had ascended. From on top of this hill, they had a breathtaking view of the town below. It all seemed so insignificant from so high. Up there, everything seemed so unimportant.   
  
"Its so small, isn't it?" said a voice in the shadows. Lews and Elyze simultaneously spun around to see who had said this. Draco.  
  
"Thought you would be up here, you always seem to be," remarked Elyze. It was true, Draco did seem to spend more time up here than anyone else. Draco was like his two counterparts. He had wavy blond hair and wore breeches and a cloth jerkin. He was known for how short his temper is, and when in the city, could usually be found getting into fights with the traveling peddlers.  
  
Draco just gave Elyze a quick smirk and walked over beside Lews.  
  
"What's going on down there?" Draco asked. Although small, from this high you could still see the group of people crowding around the little cage. Lews even thought he saw the mayor come out to greet the captors.  
  
"That group of mercenaries finally caught the dragon that was holed up near here," Lews told him. The mayors son had climbed these hills and got lost. His father sent up a rescue party, and when they found him, he was injured and a dragon was flying high above him. The mayor immediately assumed the worst and sent out for mercenaries to come and capture the dragon. Lews, Elyze, and Draco knew better though. The dragon hadn't injured the boy, the hills are a dangerous place if you aren't used to them. The three had been injured plenty of times, but luckily Lews had been able to heal them with his magic.  
  
"Poor thing," said Draco. He was also known for being very sympathetic when is came to animals. The dragon was a special case though, since their numbers were becoming scarce. Draco's name means dragon, so he felt some special connection to the animals.  
  
"What do you think will happen to it?" Elyze spoke up. She always had to voice her opinion as well.   
  
Draco simply lowered his head.  
  
"We could set it free," suggested Lews.  
  
A smile crept across Draco's face.  



End file.
